Generic scenting devices serve the purpose of scenting a vehicle interior of a vehicle. For this purpose, air enriched with aromatic substance is fed to the vehicle interior.
Such a scenting device is known from DE 10 2007 010 796 A1. The scenting device comprises an aromatic substance container holding a supply of an aromatic substance. For enriching the air to be fed to the vehicle interior with the aromatic substance from the aromatic substance container, air is delivered with a blower and conducted through the aromatic substance container. In addition, a bypass duct for conducting the air past the aromatic substance container is provided.
DE 10 2010 011 596 A1 shows a scenting device, in which a bypass duct connects a feeding duct for feeding air to the aromatic substance container and a discharge duct for discharging air enriched with aromatic substance from the scenting device, in order to create a pressure equalisation between the feeding duct and the discharge duct and thereby reduce contaminations in the feeding duct and in the discharge duct.
An intensity of the perception of the aromatic substance or an aromatic substance intensity in the air is associated in particular with the concentration of the aromatic substance in the air enriched with the aromatic substance. Here, a plurality of factors can influence the concentration of the aromatic substance in air. These include in particular the dwell time of the air in the aromatic substance container, the temperature of the air and/or of the aromatic substance and the volume flow coming into contact with the aromatic substance, in particular the flow velocity of the air.
In order to adapt the actual aromatic substance intensity to a desired aromatic substance intensity, a correction function for controlling the scenting device is proposed in DE 10 2008 032 883 A1. To this end, a blower for generating the volume flow fed to the aromatic substance container is controlled by activating and deactivating and/or by adapting the rotational speed of the blower, in order to change the volume flow.
Disadvantageous with scenting devices known from the prior art is in particular that no adaptation or only an inadequate adaptation of the aromatic substance intensity to the desires of occupants of the associated vehicle is possible.